Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a display panel, and particularly to a display panel provided with manufacturing competitiveness.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays and OLED displays have been widely used in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebooks and Tablet PCs. Moreover, as large-sized flat panel displays have been developed rapidly in the market, liquid crystal displays and OLED displays possessing the features of slimness, lightweight and compactness have gradually replaced the cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and become the mainstream product in the market.
However, along with the developments of manufacturing techniques of various displays, new issues easily arise influencing the display qualities. Therefore, how to provide a display with excellent display quality and manufacturing competitiveness has become a prominent task for the industries.